Adelaide of the North
by Renn of Pell
Summary: Adelaide is from a norweigen folk tale, and was cursed by a troll and sent to our world centuries ago. She was cursed with immortality and has wandered our world all alone. The only way to break the curse is to go to where all the fairytale stories are and be there when their own curse is broken. She meets Bae and together, they find Storybrooke. (Cover-Behind Sapphire Eyes)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hello. My name is Adelaide Morgan Parks. You can call me Addie.

No...I doubt you've ever heard of me. I've slipped through the pages of your history books like a skilled ninja. Oh, I've been involved in your history...don't doubt that. But I've kept myself hidden quite well. I've kept my secret for centuries. Yes, you might have guessed it...centuries. I'm quite old. It's my curse. 27 years old for eternity. It's not all fun and games, believe me. I can't count how many times I have wished that I could stay in one place, grow old, and die. I'm always moving...I can't make close friends...They would grow old and die...and I'm still here. I'm no vampire. I am simply cursed. I'm not from this world. I am from a land that you all might be familiar with...the land where all stories are kept. Every fairytale your parents ever told you...they all live there...changing through time...and often repeating. What was my fairytale? It was not the most common...I am the girl who went to live with a polar bear for a year. No, I didn't wed the bear once he became human like the story says. We were simply friends. Though he was tremendously grateful that I got him out of marrying the horrid troll princess...He loved another. The princess of a neighboring kingdom. Seeing as he was a prince...It makes sense. He'll be long gone by now. In that land, our story, by this time, will be repeating itself...with a new cast...and some changes. An awful troll had gotten to me before our story finished...and put a nasty little curse on me. They were quite angry that I had out-smarted them.

_**Lone you shall roam**_

_**Far from your home**_

_**aging shall cease to be**_

_**alone eternally**_

_**Other world to wander**_

_**No friend to wonder**_

_**Only your magic to aide**_

_**Till the cursed curse be made**_

_**Till these two worlds meet**_

_**and land of story your feet**_

_**tread magic grounds at last**_

_**this curse be uncast**_

_**aging begin again**_

_**as stories race to end**_

I didn't actually have magic when that troll put the curse on me. So when they spoke it...well, my magic was born. Now I have many powers and I'm quite skilled...centuries of practice.

In a few years time I had disappeared from that world, my home. Now I'm here in your world. Trapped forever...Until now.

My world has come to you. My** entire** world is here...somewhere.

I can sense it...when someone comes here from my world I feel a tingle down my spine. Usually it is just very small...one person or two coming here...but a few years ago I felt a massive one. A mass exodus of my world. They have all come here. I figured that it must have been the other curse the troll had spoken of. I felt like aging was on the tip of my tongue, like it was within arms reach. I had no desire to live alone for eternity. What good is eternal life when you have no one to share it with? What good is it when all around you people die...yet you live, only to see more death?

No. That is not the life I want. I've never wanted it. I began to feverishly search for my world. It was hard. They could have been anywhere. I searched for groups of people who seemed to have fairy tale traits...I found all the wrong places...nearly got myself institutionalized. I was traveling all over Europe at the time and decided to continue my search in America.

Once in America, I met him. It was roughly 16 years after the exodus. He was 30...and quite handsome. I've never been one to notice looks...or even feel remotely close to any human. If I was going to outlive them, why get close? Something about him drew me in. As I got to know him I realized what I was feeling...The smallest of tingles down my spine...he was from my world.

His name was Baelfire. Baelfire Alexander Eastwood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

His name was Baelfire. Baelfire Alexander Eastwood.

I saw that he hadn't come from the exodus...but that he had no desires to return to our fairy tale home. I did background checks to get to know him and where he came from...I couldn't find anything before when he was 14. He must have some here just a little bit before the other curse. He led a normal life as a history teacher for the 8th grade at Shivela Middle School in Murrieta, California. I had taken on a temporary job at the front desk. I needed some money to fund my constant traveling. We took an instant liking to each other.

4 years later, he proposed.

Sitting on our favorite bench at Lake Harveston, I watched the baby ducklings follow their mother around the lake. Bae's hand felt warm in mine. I liked sitting here with him. It was our special place. I couldn't believe I'd ever let myself become this close to someone, but I didn't regret it. I was too happy.

"Addie?"

"Yes?" I looked over at him as he got off the bench...and got down on one knee. I was at a loss for words. Kneeling down on one knee, he looked up at me... hoping. In his hand held a small velvet black box.

"Adelaide Morgan Parks, will you marry me?"

I felt my heart stop in my chest. I wanted so badly to say yes, but he didn't know my secret. Would he still love me if he knew? I knew that I would have to tell him...sooner or later he would notice that I don't age. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I prepared to release the secret I'd kept for centuries. "I love you Bae. And I really want to say yes, but..."

He visibly wilted. "But what?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I don't know if you'll still want to marry me after what I'm about to tell you, but be sure of this...my answer will always be yes." I saw a little hope in his eyes, and I hoped with all my heart that I wouldn't crush it. "I know where you come from. This world wasn't your first home, nor was it mine. Have you ever heard of the man who was a polar bear? The one sentenced to marry The troll Princess Urdamina...and the friend that stayed with him almost a year...and helped defeat the trolls and set him free?

I watched his confusion and shock and felt my heart squeeze as I saw a little bit of hurt. He wanted a normal life. He didn't want to be reminded of his old one. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes..." he whispered.

I let out a breath I'd been holding. "I am her. Adelaide of the North. I'm the one who lived with the polar bear...Prince Jeorgin. An old troll put a curse on me after the prince was free...and I was sent here."

I held in my breath and watched his reaction. He was speechless. Frowning, he got up of his knees and began pacing. I watched as he walked back and forth and wondered what he was thinking. I could tell that he believed me. He knew me well enough to know that I wasn't lying. He stopped pacing and stared me down and said, "I don't care. I love you Addie." He sat down beside me and placed his hand over mine. "I don't care. I'll love you no matter what you say."

I shook my head. "There's more, Bae"

"More?" He raised an eyebrow. "What more can there be? Being from a fairytale world is about as _more_ as it can get."

"When I came from the fairytale...It was a very long time ago...I've looked exactly the same since I came from there...and that was centuries ago...so many centuries...I'm not even sure I can keep track of them anymore..." He was silent as he took his hand from mine. His eyes were wide and shocked. He blankly stared at me, too shocked to speak. "Please say something Bae...?"

He swallowed and shut his eyes. "You're immortal?"

"Yes." I nodded as he opened his eyes back up. "Well...sort of...it's only temporary..."

Bae laughed bitterly. "Temporary." He shook his head and laughed. "Centuries. Centuries? That's what you call temporary?"

"It's part of the curse."

"The trolls curse?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be immortal until I find the fairytale world again...A place full of living, breathing fairytales."

Bae shook his head. "I've tried to find a way back. I missed my father and wanted to see him, but..." He sighed, "there is no way back."

I grabbed his hand. "There is! Well, I mean that there is no _back, _because the fairytale world has come to us. Somewhere in the world. That world is gone...They're _all_ here now."

He looked at me confused and dumbfounded. "What?"

I repeated the troll's curse that I had heard centuries before…the curse that condemned me to immortality."That was the curse the troll put on me. By cursing me, it gave me magic powers by accident...and those powers tell me when someone enters this world from ours. That other curse has happened...and it brought them here. I can feel it. I have a hunch for these things...the only problem is that I can't find them...My powers aren't good for that. When I find them I'll start to age again."

I was elated by the sparks of hope I saw in his eyes. "Then I will help you." He jumped up. "I'll help you...and then you will age...but first..." He pressed the ring box into me hands and knelt again. "Marry me? I promise we'll find them...but I love you. That doesn't change. I don't care how long it takes. You're the one I love and that won't ever change."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was elated by the sparks of hope I saw in his eyes. "Then I will help you." He jumped up. "I'll help you...and then you will age...but first..." He pressed the ring box into me hands and knelt again. "Marry me? I promise we'll find them...but I love you. That doesn't change. I don't care how long it takes. You're the one I love and that won't ever change."

I couldn't help but laugh for joy. "Yes. Absolutely yes!" Bae wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I didn't think I'd ever been happier. Just a few months later, we were married. I was Adelaide Morgan Eastwood. The wedding was small and quiet. We had to invite nearly everyone we knew...especially to make up for the lack of family members. He even invited his students. I felt like a princess...A fairytale princess. My dress was beautiful...with ornate, silvery crystalline floral patterns along the hem and covering the bodice. The dress was flared swirled around me when I spun. It had a train, but it wasn't some crazy long one. The laces in the back were shiny silver. The sleeves were to my elbows with a little bit of a lacy flare at the end. We were married at Lake Harveston on a little pier and opened into a kind of large gazebo over the lake. Beautiful lights were strung up along the edges of the gazebo roof and the railings. Bae's adoptive sister Caroline (He was adopted a little bit after he left the fairytale world) was the wedding planner and had done a brilliant job. She had beautiful white fabric wrapped around the pillars and had somehow managed to find enough white and pink flower petals to cover most of the lake. She had bouquets of white and pink roses tied along the railings. We were married just as the sun was going down and several candles could be seen. It was something I would never forget. I'd seen many weddings before...And as I say this, I might be a little biased...but I felt that mine was the best...and that Caroline was a genius. We actually had become good friends. Carrie was 20 years old and was born a just a little bit after Bae was adopted by Connor and Daisy Eastwood. Carrie new about Bae...or rather, she believed him. She believed that there was a fairytale world and that he had come from it. Carrie was quite intuitive for a human and could feel it was true. Bae told her about me and she said she would keep her eyes and ears open for anything that sounded like the place we were looking for. She was attending a college in Maine and had flown out to help with the wedding. We promised to stay in touch. Bae and I travel a lot. We are very happy...so happy...we almost forgot to keep looking for the fairytale place...but it's always been in the back of our minds...

And now I've reached today. We've been married for about 8 years...and the exodus was roughly 28 years ago...I got the call from Caroline yesterday. We're already packing. Her neighbor, Emma Swan, got a visitor last night. A little brown haired boy named Henry. Emma doesn't usually get visitors and Carrie was getting one of intuitions...So she hung out in the hallway eavesdropping under the guise of smoking a cigarette. She learned that Henry was Emma's biological son...knew that Emma would have to return him to his mom. Carrie had become a cop and had some friends in the FBI who gave her useful gadgets as gifts from time to time...so she put a listening/tracking device in Emma's car before Emma got to it.

Now, Bae and I are heading off to Storybrooke, Maine. It looks like we've found our fairytale place...and my ticket to mortality.


End file.
